


porcelain

by skittish



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, Facials, M/M, Masochism, PWP, Sadism, Smut, not really proofread oop, prostitution??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittish/pseuds/skittish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hyunsik wants to break what's already broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is not at all what i was planning to write it as supposed to fluffy and full of positive feels but instead this happened??? it's an au verse and reALLY COMPLETELY OUT OF CHARACTER and not how i planned to write hyunsik and minhyuk but hey here you go please enjoy this nearly shameless contribution to the minsik ship!!!

There is something dangerous in the way that he craves. Something forbidden in the unbridled force of his want, the temptation he strives to give into.

He is all long limbs and unbroken skin that he wants to tear, pull apart, and dig his teeth into—break and breach; he wants to ruin the perfect canvas that is Lee Minhyuk. He wants to see him crumble beneath him, maybe even fall completely apart.

And it is with that in mind that he meets him at midnight in an alleyway behind the seedy club in which they first met.

The brick is rough and stained as he pushes Minhyuk into it, revels in his wince and kisses it away. It’s all bruising and no comfort, no solace and because Minhyuk seeks for it—he finds pleasure in rejecting the desired prospect of tenderness. Hyunsik doesn’t understand how or why he expects to find something so intimate behind a dirty club, waiting to get fucked into by some classified stranger. There’s something gentle in Minhyuk, something broken that he wants fixed but that isn’t what he’s here for.

And though he makes this clear, Minhyuk still searches for it in soft, wet kisses, even as he tries to find his gaze in some rare moment of intimacy. Even as he’s pants are pushed crudely down to his ankles and Hyunsik turns him around, pushes his face into brick and grabs blindly at his hips.

It’s heated and hot and they fuck like it’s the only thing they know, Hyunsik’s face pushed into the crook of his shoulder—and he loves it, Minhyuk does, the warmth of another man seeking still for his physical body even while he takes it, salacious and without finesse.

He tilts his head back and moans, one hand fumbling for the one on his hips to tighten its grip, tight tight tight—until it’s too much and the younger man growls something incoherent now into his shoulder blade. Minhyuk comes without even touching himself, heaving a soundless cry as he spills white, messy and sticky on the wall, his pants, the ground.

Quickly, he scrambles out of his hold, urges him out and turns around to place a hot, wordless kiss onto full mouth.

Hyunsik is only mildly pleased by this, but makes no complaint as Minhyuk assumes position on his knees. “Please—,” he mutters, though he’s already taking him in his hand. “I need— I want,” he brings him to his mouth, lightly pursed to the head of his cock, leaking and pulsating and presses his tongue firmly to the slit. Hyunsik rolls his head back and cards his fingers roughly through hair. “Come on me. Come on my face,” he pleads before he takes him into his mouth as far as he can manage, all at once, and it’s definitely too much—deep throating was never an easy task, but he gets off on the rush, the inability to do it while still attempting to. 

He chokes a little but this spurs him on, fingers tightening in his hair even as he fits his own around Hyunsik’s ass, both kneading and using it as an anchor to hold himself in place as he sucks and swallows and mewls until he’s being pulled away, urgently—and it hurts, having his hair pulled as harshly as it is, but he understands immediately and with one, two flicks of his wrist, Hyunsik moans loud and comes hot on his face, his hair and his shirt.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he rasps, licking semen off his lips and pumping him until he’s milked him completely—all that’s left is already dripping down his neck, soiling his clothes but satiating his heart.

He needs the act of debauchery, the idea that someone wants him so bad they can’t even stop to think of how he should be treated, and instead he’s like the filth they try to rid themselves of by fucking it away into oblivion.

Minhyuk searches for him when he kneels down, slender hands reaching for handsome face to bring him closer—a kiss, something to bond them back together, but that isn’t what he gets.

Instead, Hyunsik lets him hold his face, lets him be pulled towards him but stops before their lips brush and examines him closely. He’s beautiful, this broken thing. But empty—so empty.

Hyunsik ponders this as Minhyuk tries still for a kiss that he won’t give. Instead he scowls just to see the hurt on his face, pulls away to see the crumbling of hope.

And as a last note, just to add one more crippling insult to injury before he leaves him completely, he doesn’t look back, throws him a hundred dollar bill and listens closely, carefully for the shatter of Lee Minhyuk into another hundred pieces behind the closed back door of the club.


End file.
